


什锦糖3

by RziEywms



Category: not rated - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RziEywms/pseuds/RziEywms





	什锦糖3

末节体育活动课。

一班人涌出教室稀稀拉拉排着队，走向操场的队伍散得像蚂蚁大迁徙，金泰亨拉着朴智旻混在队尾。

两个人凑在一块不说话，倒是心有灵犀一般走得越来越慢，最后趁着没人注意拐了个弯，撒开腿往宿舍楼跑去。

金泰亨上楼梯气喘吁吁的，呼吸的大动静像劫后余生。抓扶梯的手劲还没有扯住朴智旻衣袖的力气足，一边嘟嘟囔囔“累死了”，一边把全身重力托付给发小的手臂。

朴智旻走得比他快，站在高几十公分的台阶上拖着大型挂件一步一步挪上楼梯，咬牙切齿捏着钥匙捅锁孔，门把手转得咔咔响。

\---

“你拿的我的洗发水。”

朴智旻端出泡在水里的一盆衣物，去摸台子上的洗衣液，金泰亨那瓶花花绿绿的植物洗发水还摆在原来的位置，实在惹人眼。

“……没事啦，你下次用我的！”  
水声里混着这么一句。

“是故意的吧？”

\---

朴智旻挑着晾衣杆挂好湿衣服，金泰亨拉开滑门走出浴室，雾气腾腾的，一股青柠味，朴智旻的洗发水。

浴巾搭在头上，他理所当然的坐在朴智旻的下铺，晃着小腿甩干水。

朴智旻擦净手，理所当然的拿起吹风机，开始烘干发小乱糟糟的头毛。

\---

吹风机开了第二档，嗡嗡的低噪音催人犯困。金泰亨脑袋一点一点，被朴智旻掐着下颌仰起头，指头陷进脸颊肉，坏心眼的捏了几把。

“头抬起来，别乱动。”  
“嗯……嗯。”

\---

暖风吹人犯困，金泰亨鼻尖坠着一颗汗珠，脸颊浮上一层薄红，眼睛眯着快合上了。朴智旻的手指随意插进他蓬在头顶的发，摸着发根微微的湿，也不抽回手，埋在发间一下一下的蹭。眼神失焦的金泰亨被托着后脑勺，面前朴智旻凑得极近，注意力却不在他脸上。

他赌了气狠命去盯那双狭长的眼睛，瞪大自己那对圆眼，一睁一闭上睫毛扫了阵风，下睫毛点了半个下眼眶，看上去又呆又可怜。

朴智旻笑了，望进他眼底，本来就甜的嗓音掐得腻味，“泰泰盯着我做什么，嗯？”尾音上扬，挠得金泰亨一阵心悸。

——太近了。水红色渐渐染成了火烧云，金泰亨吐气的动静又大起来了，呼出的气扑到朴智旻脸上又反弹给自己，灼热的。

眯着眼睛撩拨人的坏家伙也不镇定，心脏跳动像拨小鼓，再凑近一点就给人发现啦。捧着一点一点升温的脸，心又软成一滩水，湖心的小鼓还在敲，这回将涟漪掀成了巨浪。

朴智旻终于吻过去了。先含住下唇，卷着舌尖循记忆去舔那颗痣。金泰亨礼节性地害羞了一下，喉咙一声轻轻的哼，手臂却马上环上发小的脖颈，牙关不设防，轻而易举放过对方灵活的舌。

两个人缠了一会儿，朴智旻先退出来。金泰亨没要够，一截艳红的舌探出来，挂着银丝舍不得挑断。他丢过去一个含着水的眼神，又要黏过去。

朴智旻啧了一声，摸摸索索扯开衬衫领口第一颗扣，膝盖挤进金泰亨两腿间，推着他往床里头靠。

“进去。”糖化了，嗓子哑下来。

两面是封闭的床帐，金泰亨被抵住背靠墙仰着头接受强势的吻。朴智旻捏着他下巴亲得凶狠，长而尖的舌里里外外搜刮了一番。

手腕被扣着按在墙上，金泰亨艰难地寻着对方的指缝挤进去，勉强做到十指相扣。指尖在朴智旻小他一号的手背上讨好地蹭——

呼吸不过来了……

近在咫尺的呼吸果真滞了一下，掐着自己的手也离开了，嘴角留了一枚指印。金泰亨喘了口气，温存着在他嘴唇上啄了几口，刚套上的大裤衩就给扯下来了。

朴智旻的手贴上他大腿内侧，凉得他一哆嗦。先隔着内裤描着形状，慢条斯理在他裆部动作。热流渐渐向下涌驱走了凉，金泰亨兴奋起来，夹着腿去蹭摸他的那只手。意识到只有自己光着下半身又不满了，伸手去扯对方的运动裤。

朴智旻拨开内裤一角把手塞进去，在被禁锢的空间里用力揉捏金泰亨抬头的性器。得不到舒展空间的头部蹭在棉布上渗出一股液体，金泰亨哆嗦着手去解他裤带，布料一次又一次从手里滑开，蝴蝶结怎么扯也扯不散。着急起来像个小孩，直接拽着松紧带往下一拉，连带内裤一起扒下来。

金泰亨套弄的手法很生疏，朴智旻也一知半解的。事后当事人回忆还红着脸，“看到泰泰露出那样的表情，就不由自主想对他做那种事了呀……”

床帐里闷着黏腻的呼吸声摩擦生热，金泰亨弓着腰把自己往对方手里送，细细的呻吟声像在撒娇，平时低沉的嗓不知拔高了多少度。朴智旻被他不知章法地侍弄着没了脾气，干脆拍开他碍事的手专心伺候他，脑子里酝酿自己恶劣的想法。

楼道里隐隐约约一阵铃声，下课了。金泰亨一下绷紧了身子，小声催着你快点。朴智旻趴在他锁骨上啃了一口，慢条斯理地蹭着。你急什么。

他们要回来了呀……声音带上点哭腔，金泰亨看着身下一团糟，羞得攀上朴智旻肩膀，熟透的脸埋在他耳边，吐息声粗重。

“哥哥、哥哥快一点……”

就这么轻易的把朴智旻平时怎么哄都听不到的称谓喊出来了，还不安分的在他怀里扭。朴智旻承认自己还是很吃这套的，遂他的愿指甲抠着铃口，侧过头牙尖叼住那片厚软耳垂轻轻地磨，双重刺激下让金泰亨交代在他手里。

金泰亨仰起脖颈靠着墙喘气，湿淋淋的刘海黏在额前，还能分出一半心来想头发又白洗了。他半阖着眼等朴智旻来给他收拾，却没有听到抽纸的声音。

掌心粘稠的浊液被抹到身后，朴智旻拉开他一条腿，扶着性器作势往里送。金泰亨给吓清醒了，扑棱着胳膊去挡他。占据位置优势的朴智旻把他逼进角落，被笼在阴影里的人细细瘦瘦，根本挡不住。

朴智旻抵在入口蹭着没有进入，前端划过会阴夹在两颗球之间。他压住狠狠眯紧双眼的人顶着跨，来回数十次射在金泰亨身后。

折起的腿被放下时抽搐着弹了两下，金泰亨瘫靠着墙，额上汗水流进眼睛里想睁也睁不开了。闭着眼迷迷糊糊，最先想到的居然是不能弄脏朴智旻的被子。他的手探到腿间捞了一手白浊，顺着指缝直往下流。

朴智旻撑着床栏爬出飘着石楠香的蒸笼，捋了一把刘海提上裤子。他把金泰亨拉出来，领着眼睛看不见，腿软着走得踉踉跄跄的小笨蛋去洗手。

金泰亨蹲在地上系鞋带，朴智旻拆了瓶六神一通猛喷。刺鼻的香彻底盖住惹人脸红的气味，金泰亨鼻子痒痒，打了一个震天雷喷嚏，余下的尾韵也散了。

\---

走道川流不息的人群都奔食堂而去，两条逆流的热带鱼游回教学楼，被黑着脸的“大鲶鱼”堵在教室门口。

“你们两个逃课去哪了？”  
“回、回寝室洗头……”

金泰亨咧着四方嘴挠头傻笑，一下子给抖出来了。

“朴智旻？你这个班长怎么回事。”眼镜背后一道犀利的光。

“他在里面洗，我在劝他逃课是不对的。”朴智旻思索了一会儿，扯谎扯得面不改色。

\---

班长大人从办公室挨完训回来，教室里已经坐了半班人。他丢给金泰亨一个眼刀重重地坐下，座椅靠背往后一撞，金泰亨的课桌往后滑了五公分。

好凶。金泰亨委屈巴巴扶正桌子，去捡滚到地上的笔。

闷闷的朴智旻坐下，暼到桌上一颗粉红包装的糖。嗤。

……还是拾起来了。锡箔纸有拧过的痕迹，他轻而易举扭开，捏着圆滚滚的巧克力送进嘴里。

糖纸丢在一旁，一行樱桃色的字句嵌在浅银的底色间。

“心总是往那儿去 你是我的巧克力”

朴智旻回过头，扳着桌沿把金泰亨的课桌拉近了六厘米。


End file.
